


【最王】收藏品

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.【警告】黑幕最【警告】2.虽然并不色气，但是我还是要标注R18G。含有捆绑，折磨，杀害等，对吉蛮过分的，请注意。3.本意是想看标本，还有天使。4.极度OOC，不过姑且算是『最王』。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	【最王】收藏品

“……体表……寄生……酒精浸泡……杀死……”  
「哈啊……好吵……」  
王马被男性的阅读声吵醒，刚醒来意识还不甚清晰，他感觉自己的脑袋像被蒙在塑料袋里，听什么都是朦胧不清。  
“……清理掉，使得……看起来更加整洁……用纸将水分吸干……”  
那仿佛五月的苍蝇围着耳边不停地飞的声音，令他有些烦躁。  
「呼……呼哈……好烦」  
“唔……”  
即使睁开眼，眼前也是一阵黑一阵白，什么也看不清。  
因多日来的惩罚，如今的王马早已虚弱不堪，仅仅是抬起头的动作便用尽了气力。他不禁发出轻微的呻吟声，身体叫嚣着需要氧气，然而并没有什么用。  
“将标本放到KT板中央……恩？王马君，你醒了？”  
注意到眼前人的动静，“苍蝇”终于停了下来，啪的一声将手中的书合上，随手放在手边的矮桌上。  
“我以为你会就这样死掉，担心得我差点就去拿水桶了。”  
这位他的master，一直囚禁着他的人，自称称为“最原终一”的少年，此刻正假惺惺地说着关心的话语。  
“哈……真是抱歉，死变态，还没死成。”  
王马无力地讽刺着眼前的人，然而对方似乎一点都不介意。  
最原一脸无奈地走近王马，伸出手轻抚那裸露的左臂。他口中哼着乐曲，手指沿着静脉的走向轻轻按压，仿佛弹奏钢琴。  
一路向下来到了手腕处，他一边抚摸一边凑近王马的耳边说：“看起来还很精神，可是对待没法唱出好听歌曲的小鸟，需要惩罚一下呢。”  
说着他将钉在王马手腕上的钉子又往里用力推了一下。  
“啊！”  
惨叫难以抑制地从王马的喉咙深处钻出，取悦着那个给他带来痛苦的人。  
“很痛吧，不过你放心，很快就可以结束了。”  
品尝到他的痛苦，最原笑了，就像吃到了糖果的小孩，露出了幸福的笑容。  
他转过身回到桌边去拿什么东西，王马看着笑得灿烂的某人，不禁骂道：“哈啊……哈啊……疯子！”  
“疯子吗？”最原站在矮桌旁思考了一下，瞟了一眼桌上的《昆虫标本制作指南》无辜地说道：“我自认为还是很清醒很理智的。”  
“呵呵。”  
王马发出讥讽的冷笑，他的双目向上瞟了一眼最原，便不再看他，低头望向自己那已如风中残烛的躯壳。  
※  
也许是前天，也有可能一个星期以前，当然问题大概从他诞生的那一刻便存在了。  
王马小吉是不是人类的构造，答案是肯定的。那么他是不是人类的外貌，答案是否定的。  
背后巨大的白色羽翼，令他的形象如故事中的天使一般。  
然而这对羽翼只是恶质的创造者的恶劣玩笑。巨大的翅膀既不能飞也不能滑翔，这对羽翼只能像家养禽类的翅膀一样，除了欣赏，没有任何用处。甚至因为强行增加非人的结构，他的翅根处会出血，雪白的绒毛上经常会沾染红色的印记。  
那么，他那天使的外貌，恶魔的性格，应该骗到了很多人吧，答案也是否定的。  
从诞生的那一刻他便在这鸟笼之中，最原将他关在顶层的囚笼里，衣食无忧地圈养着他。他能见到的人只有最原一人，他所能看到的也只是这一隅天空，他的意义就只是最原终一的一只金丝雀。  
可他是王马，即使改变了模样，他的内部依旧是那个不会屈服的人。  
在某个雷电交加的夜晚，他打破鸟笼、击碎玻璃，从顶层一跃而下。  
自然他最终也没能飞起来，在下落途中他想：即使是坠楼而亡都比当金丝雀来得强，啊啊~真是短暂的人生啊。  
王马的记忆在此戛然而止，之后发生了什么他一点都不记得，再一次醒来便在这个房间里。  
他尝试着活动身体，却发现自己被什么东西固定在墙上。  
两只钢针交叉插入墙内，将他的腰部固定住，同样的结构也出现在他的胸前，手肘，膝盖，还有脖子前。他被这些钢针固定在墙上，就像被钉在十字架上，或者说是被钉在板上的蝴蝶。  
据他所知，会做这么恶趣味的事的人只有一个……  
“早上好，王马君。昨晚睡得好吗？”  
好听的中性的声音在房间内回响，这是王马这辈子都不想再听到的声音。  
王马瘪瘪嘴似乎说了句脏话，转脸堆满笑容回应道：“啊哈~好得让人想一睡不醒，最原酱怎么就把我叫醒了呢？”  
最原随手将门关上，慢条斯理地说：“因为我不允许王马君就这么睡过去，你是我的作品，最终的形态也需要我来决定。”  
“这种极~差~的品味？”他嫌弃地看了看身边的钢针，说：“不应该刺穿身体，让我变得浑身是血吗？跟以前的那些货色一样！”  
少年听着他的话，手指有一下没一下地敲击着桌面，当说到“以前那些货色”的时候，他明显停顿了一下，皱了皱眉头，说：“虽然这样也挺好，但是太快了会缺少艺术与娱乐性，这次我想试试别的方法。”  
说着少年从柜子里拿出了一个巨大的钉子。  
“哈？我可不是吸血鬼，即使被木桩钉入心脏也不会灰飞烟灭的哦。”  
最原的脸上带着毫无阴霾的笑容走近王马，伸出手一边轻捻他的发丝一边说：“我知道，因为你是我的天使啊。”  
“呜哇，好恶心。”回应最原的是王马干巴巴的呕吐声，“你真该去看医生，也许现代医学还能拯救你那腐烂的大脑。”  
突然他轻捻发丝的手一把抓住了王马的头发，强迫他的脸凑近，脖子上的钢针挤压着喉结产生了强烈的呕吐感与窒息感。  
最原欣赏着他逐渐涨红的脸，顿时心情好了不少，便松开了手。  
“虽然你是个失败的作品，但是我也希望你能有些许与他相似的地方，王马君可不是你这……”  
“哈！哈哈……咳咳咳……哈！哈！”王马的声音不知是在笑还是在咳嗽，他上气不接下气地说道：“王马君……哈哈哈！咳咳！那你……那你、又知道他的什么！”  
听到这话少年的脸上露出了毫无阴霾的笑容：“我创造出来的人偶，我怎么可能不了解他？”  
“呵呵……”  
“你笑什么？”  
“没什么，你就准备这样拿着钉子傻站着吗？我觉得还不错，这样只会显得你更加傻。”  
“你现在激怒我有什么好处呢？”  
这么说着，少年的脸上带着微笑，将一个又一个特殊构造的钉子钉入了王马的身体。翅膀的关节处、手腕上、脚踝上，拥有引流槽的钉子可以将血更加轻易的引导出身体。  
墙上、地板上、王马的身体上到处都是他流出的血液。  
如今一切都将要结束，最原拿起放在桌上的东西走向沉默不语的王马，他微笑着问：“王马君，你爱我吗？”  
“……”  
他完全不想理他，沉默地低头盯着自己的脚。  
“你还是不愿意爱上我吗？即使我对你那么好？”  
“哈！”听到这样的话，他不禁冷笑出声：“如果囚禁也算是爱的话，狱警大概是全世界最爱死囚的人。”  
王马张张嘴似乎是想说什么，但又放弃了，他抬起头用一种怜悯的眼神看着最原。  
这么多天来最原的脸上终于露出了笑容以外的表情，他一丝不悦出现在他的脸上。  
“是吗？真是太遗憾了。”  
他拿起手上的东西，那是最后一根钉子，专门为王马的心脏准备的利器。  
“为什么你们都不珍惜自己的生命呢？”  
听到他的问题，王马无声地说了两个字。  
「去死。」  
随后钉子便刺入了他的左胸口，心脏的位置。  
“啊！”  
疼痛使他剧烈的挣扎起来，然而他无法挣脱钢针的束缚，血液沿着钉子上的引导槽流出，染红了两人的胸口。  
不消片刻，王马便不再挣扎，头无力的垂下，眼中没有了光泽。失去灵魂的身体仅仅只是躯壳，此刻在墙上的只是名为『王马小吉』的标本罢了。  
最原轻吻他的嘴唇，品尝从他的口中流出的鲜血。  
「难吃」  
他贴上他无声的胸口。  
「无聊。」  
即使如此，他依旧愉快地轻喃：“这样就完成了，我新的收藏品。”  
他脸上带着新鲜的血液，抬头抚摸刚刚完成的标本雏形的脸庞，露出了满足的笑容。  
“这样你就会永远留在我的身边了，王马君。”  
这幢楼里还有很多这样的房间，冰封的美人鱼，被钢丝吊起的人偶，棺木中的吸血鬼……各种各样名为『王马小吉』的收藏品。  
最原终一心爱的玩偶，末路皆是如此。而他也永远也无法得到『王马小吉』任何爱的话语，因为谁都不会改变。  
——————————————  
多此一举的写在后面：  
1.『王马小吉』是黑幕最最心爱的作品，一个个创造出来的克隆体们只需要塞入这个人格便成为了『王马小吉』。  
2.最终收藏品们会进行消毒清理之后冷冻保存。（魔幻一下吧）  
3.以上没有任何科学依据，但是请相信我，钉子刺入心脏一定会死掉的，请不要尝试。  



End file.
